Fluid regulation occurs in a variety of industries and for a variety of purposes. Often, industrial or commercial processes utilize fluid regulation in order to, for example, heat, cool, mix, or otherwise act upon a process or working fluid. One device used for regulating fluid in these processes may be a valve, for example, a process valve. Process valves may come in a variety of forms, such as globe valves, butterfly valves, or ball valves, to name only a few. In many instances, the process valve may be positioned by an actuator, which may be manually, electronically, or pneumatically operated. Process valves utilizing pneumatic actuators may utilize a fluid, such as a gas (e.g., air), to control the actuator.
A controller may often be used to send and receive signals in order to control the actuator, and hence, the position of the process valve. A signal may be sent to the controller instructing it to open or close the process valve as required. Often, that signal is sent through a set of wires or a conduit physically connected to the controller. Moreover, the controller may derive power from the set of wires. However, process valves may often be located such that the installation of wires to the controller is inconvenient, or worse, physically unfeasible. For example, process valves located outdoors or in hazardous working areas may not allow for the practical installation of wires to the controller, or also, wires or conduit to the process valve actuator. Further, cost concerns may render a wired controller impractical. Therefore, some process valve controllers may receive signals wirelessly. Regardless of the method a process valve controller uses to receive signals, the process valve actuator should be controlled so as to regulate fluid through the process valve for the particular process.